


Remember So and Forgetting Seem [Podfic]

by Lunate8, RevolutionaryJo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: MP3, Collaboration, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfics of "Remember So" and "Forgetting Seem" written by GloriaMundi]</p><p>Two stories that examine the amnesia trope as cliche and kink, respectively.</p><p><strong>Remember So:</strong> —And anyway, I think it's fair to say I've had more than my share of brain-altering medical incidents recently—</p><p><strong>Forgetting Seem:</strong> It's all slipping away from him. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, USAF; the Stargate; Atlantis; self, military, responsibility, duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember So and Forgetting Seem [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remember So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50907) by [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi). 



> Recorded for kink_bingo 2011 and Podfic_bingo 2011. Produced by Lunate8.

**Length:** 9:25

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 8.6 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/remember-so-and-forgetting-seem)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/11311.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/10784.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/profile) for reading with me. It was the first time I'd read a podfic in the same room with someone else, and I had a blast and she was awesome!


End file.
